rh_inspirationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hatebreed – The Divinity of Purpose
frame|Hatebreed – The Divinity Of Purpose The Divinity Of Purpose von Hatebreed aus New Haven, Connecticut, USA, ist nach gut drei Jahren Pause eigentlich ihr siebtes Album. Es ist am 25. Januar 2013 auf Nuclear Blast Records erschienen. *Crossover – 11 Tracks, 34:38 min The Divinity of Purpose ist eher martialischer, metallischer Hardcore, aber ohne Schlagergesang wie beim Metalcore, ist also eher New York Hardcore. *'Interview' – (2:41 min, vom 27.12.2012) *'Lyrics-Video' – (3:13 min) - Honor Never Dies Vorgänger: Hatebreed (2009) Nachfolger: The Concrete Confessional (2016) : → Siehe auch Sick of It All – The Last Act of Defiance, Madball – Hardcore Lives, Terror – Live by the Code Review im RockHard The Divinity Of Purpose ist unter 10 x Dynamit im RH #309 vom Februar 2013 und Thomas Kupfer gibt 8,5: "Liegt es an Jamey Jastas vor Jahresfrist veröffentlichtem Soloalbum, oder ist die zunehmende Kritik derer, die 'Hatebreed' schablonenhaftes Songwriting vorwarfen, tatsächlich bei der Band angekommen? Fakt ist nämlich, dass der sechste Studio-Longplayer im Bandkanon deutlich variabler als sein Vorgänger ist und somit die Ausnahmestellung des Fünfers, an der eine Band wie Terror durchaus zu kratzen begann, erneut zementiert. „'''The Divinity Of Purpose'“ versprüht Energie und Hardcore-Spirit, hält sämtliche Copycats mühelos auf Distanz und hat mit ´Before The Fight Ends You´ und dem Titelstück zwei formidable Hymnen im Gepäck, die live für massive Pit-Action sorgen dürften. Dazu gibt´s stilistische Ausreißer wie das punkbeeinflusste ´Indivisible´ oder das mit einem Slayer-mäßigen Riff startende ´Dead Man Breathing´, die für die notwendige Abwechslung sorgen und das Album zur Überraschung des Monats adeln. Bei so viel Durchschlagskraft und Volldampf-voraus-Attitüde verwundert es nicht, dass die „Ultimate Bundles“ der Scheibe, die über die Band-Homepage zu beziehen waren, Schlagringe enthielten. Sweet!"'' Tracklist von The Divinity of Purpose The Divinity of Purpose hat 11 Tracks und dauert knappe 34:38 min. Die Deluxe-Edition hat 12 Tracks und dauert 37:00 min. : 01 – Put It to the Torch – 2:14 – 02 – Honor Never Dies – 3:13 – 03 – Own Your World – 3:40 – 04 – The Language – 3:15 – 05 – Before the Fight Ends You – 3:18 – 06 – Indivisible – 2:57 – 07 – Dead Man Breathing – 1:40 – 08 – The Divinity of Purpose – 3:41 – 09 – Nothing Scars Me – 3:09 – 10 – Bitter Truth – 2:41 – 11 – Boundless (Time to Murder It) – 3:22 – (nur live vorhanden) Bonustrack: : 12 – Idolized and Vilified – 2:24 – Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von The Divinity of Purpose: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 11 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 8 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 6 / 7 *Stormbringer.at - Review: 4,0 / 5 *Powermetal.de – Review: 8,0 / 10 *MetalHammer – Review: 6 / 7 Weitere Links: *'RH-Forumsthread' – nur ganz kurz im Alternative-Forum *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album *Nuclear Blast – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma (CD für 16,99 €) Kategorie:RH 309 Kategorie:Crossover Kategorie:Okay